Unexpected Love (Winter Love)
by judaiteito
Summary: Everything started on that one cold winter night. Two strangers with different personalities met unexpectedly, bound by fate to meet again through a certain thing that connects them. Two years after that fateful winter night, the two meet again without knowing that the other was their fated person.


**Title:** Unexpected Love (Winter Love)

**By: **Judaiteito

**Pairing/s: **AkaMi (main pair), KuroKaga

**Summary:**

Everything started on that one cold winter night. Two strangers with different personalities met unexpectedly, bound by fate to meet again through a certain thing that connects them. Two years after that fateful winter night, the two meet again without knowing that the other was their fated person.

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: Hi minna! Welcome to my new story: Unexpected Love! I actually don't know where the idea of this story came from... Plot bunnies kept on disturbing me in my sleep so I just had to write this one. I know I should update my other stories but this kind of plot bunny kept on pestering me so I don't have a choice.**

**Tsuna: Doctor of Love and Black Rose and White Memories will be updated soon... Well, as soon as Judai-chan has the time to not laze around, that is.**

**Judai: hey!**

**Tsuna: so, without further ado, let us bring you: Unexpected Love!**

**Judai: Hey, don't ignore me!**

**Warning: Shounen-ai (boys love), OOC, and wrong grammars and possible misspellings****.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own the characters of Kuroko no Basuke will be the day that black will be white and white will be black. For short, I absolutely don't own Kuroko no Basuke and its characters.**

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

_Everything started on that one cold winter night. Two people met unexpectedly on a certain place that neither of them intended to go. One was all-knowing yet confused and the other was a bit naive yet understanding. Two strangers with different personalities, bound by fate to meet again through a certain thing that connects them. And neither of these two knew that by the time they knew each other's identity, love will bloom and neither of them could prevent nor stop it._

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

_It was on a cold winter night when he met that person. He can't remember that person's face but he could still recall the warmth he felt when the other went ahead and accompany him without his consent._

_It was on an empty basketball court that the red haired teen with a pair of ruby colored eyes found himself spending a few hours thinking. Even though he could predict things that no one knew will happen, he was still confused as to what he should choose. Should he choose the thing he grew up to love or the thing he just fell in love with? Amidst his musings, a person wearing a black and red colored scarf approached him._

_**"Aren't you feeling cold?"**_

_The redhead looked up and saw the person who asked him standing in front, both hands on their coat's pockets. Not knowing who the stranger was, he ignored the other and went back to his thoughts; even though he himself knew that he was freezing due to wearing only a red colored sweater and black pants._

_**"Ignoring a person is considered rude, you know." **__the other spoke again, this time sitting beside the redhead on the bench situated at the side of the court._

_**"I am not obliged to speak to a stranger." **__the redhead said without looking at the person he was referring to. The other chuckled._

_**"But you just talked to me."**_

_The ruby eyed teen glared at the person and then immediately went back to facing the court. It was silent for a few minutes, and the red-eyed teen started to shiver. He heard the other sigh and the next thing he knew, something soft was wrapped around his neck and warmth started to spread through his body. He looked at the owner of the scarf, who was now standing in front of him again, with an eyebrow raised. The other smiled._

_**"You're shivering and I'm fine without my scarf so, you can have it."**_

_With that, the person who originally owned the scarf started walking away from the redhead._

_**"Oh! Wait!" **__the stranger exclaimed, turning back to the ruby eyed teen with an understanding smile on his face, which stunned the redhead._

_**"You shouldn't just seek answers only with your mind. You ought to also listen to what your heart tells you, and possibly, follow it."**_

_And the stranger completely left, leaving the redhead feeling at awed. Unconsciously, the ruby eyed teen clutched the black and red scarf and smiled. He might consider following the stranger's advise and maybe, someday, they will meet again. No, he will definitely meet that person again for he will find him._

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

"I'm really grateful that you're helping me return these books back to the library, Mibuchi." a black haired teen with blackish gray colored eyes said, looking at the teen beside him with a smile. The other smiled back and shook his head. It was already late in the afternoon and most of the students already went to their respective houses, although some were still in school for club activities, school work and others.

"Nah, it's nothing. Glad to help you anytime."

"Still, I'm feeling slightly guilty for making you help me. After all, you're already too busy with your work as the Vice President of the Student Council."

Mibuchi Reo, a violet eyed teen with shoulder length black colored hair smiled fondly at his friend.

"Stop worrying, Shun-chan. It really is nothing. The others can work without me. Besides, something exciting will happen, I just know it!"

The blackish gray eyed teen, Izuki Shun, looked at him suspiciously.

"I know that look! You're setting someone up, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mibuchi said while smiling innocently. Izuki 'hmph-ed'.

"Fine, don't tell me. But, whoever those two people that you're setting up with sure are lucky, being helped at by the 'Master of Love'."

Mibuchi blinked and laughed.

"'Master of Love'? And who's this 'Master of Love' you're speaking of?"

The eagle-eyed teen looked at him and grinned.

"You, of course!"

"Eh?!"

Izuki shrugged and adjusted the books he was carrying on his hands.

"Actually, ever since the whole 'Love Confession' incident by Haizaki to Nijimura-senpai, the whole school body started seeing you as a matchmaker. And don't forget, you were also the one who set Hayama and Miyaji-senpai up. Now, look at them. Despite their daily squabbles, they're still in a stable relationship."

"That still doesn't explain why I became a 'Master of Love'." the violet eyed teen protested, feeling slightly ridiculous, being labeled as the 'Master of Love' by his schoolmates.

"Well then, how about during our first year together? You were the one who told Kiyoshi to ask Coach out cause she already have someone she loves, which was actually correct since she rejected him. Also, two months after that, you told Kiyoshi that he and Hanamiya looked good together. And now..." Izuki trailed off, staring at the slightly open door of an empty classroom. Feeling intrigued, Mibuchi also took a peek inside the room.

Inside were the two persons they were just talking about, Kiyoshi Teppei and Hanamiya Makoto. The former was smiling idiotically yet lovingly at the other, while wrapping his arms around Hanamiya's waist, and the latter was scowling at his lover with a blush on his face. Izuki silently laughed and continued walking.

"Already one year in their relationship and they're still together. Now, are you convinced or should I explain more using the 'Kiseki incident'?"

The violet eyed teen sighed and shook his head. He really couldn't believe that the whole school were referring to him now as the 'Master of Love' just because of those match making incidents. Those were all just coincidences! He wasn't even that sure if theose pairs he was setting up were compatible with each other or something. He was just observing and following his instincts and his heart.

_'Maybe the __**'following my heart' **__thing was the main reason I'm the 'Master of Love'?" _Mibuchi thought and quickly shook them away. The eagle eyed teen walking beside him laughed.

As they turned into a corner, Izuki bumped into someone which made the books he was carrying fall into the floor. He, and the person he bumped into, immediately started gathering the fallen books and while in the process of grabbing the same book, their hands accidentally touched. The two of them looked up.

"Eh? Hyuuga!"

"Izuki!"

The two stared at each other for what seems like an eternity (more like just a few minutes). Noticing their touching hands, Izuki immediately pulled his hand away as if it was burned, pink dusting his face, while Hyuuga continued picking the book.

"Uhhh..." the black haired, glasses wearing teen cleared his throat and gestured at all the books, "Do you need help carrying these books? It's kinda hard bringing all of these by yourself."

Still feeling a bit awkward, Izuki shook his head.

"It's fine. Besides, Mibuchi is here to help me with..." he trailed off as he noticed the said violet eyed teen disappeared and in his place was a stack of books. Izuki's eyebrow twitched.

_'That traitor! Leaving me with Hyuuga of all people! He already knew that I have a crush on Hyuuga! So why-... Wait a minute... Don't tell me...' _Izuki's angry expression changed into one of embarrassed then to horrified as he remembered the conversation they had earlier.

_**"Besides, something exciting will happen, I just know it!"**_

_**"I know that look! You're setting someone up, aren't you?"**_

_**"I don't know what you're talking about."**_

Realization hit the eagle-eyed teen right on the face.

_'He set me up with Hyuuga!'_

"Izuki? Oi, Izuki, are you alright?" Hyuuga asked, waving his hand in front of Izuki. The blackish-gray eyed teen snapped out of his thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

"I see. So, do you need help with the books or...?"

"Ah! Yes! I mean, yeah. It'll be great help if you help me carry these books." Izuki said, smiling at the glasses wearing teen. Somewhere, a sound of a slap was heard which was went unnoticed by them.

"Well then, shall we?"

The two teens started walking at the direction of the school's library all the while talking with each other. Once their footsteps died out, a door of an empty classroom opened and Mibuchi exited from it with a satisfied smile on his face.

"And my work here is done. Good thing that pun didn't ruin their moment."

"I agree with you, Mibuchi-senpai."

"Gah!"

The black haired, second year student yelped in surprise as he noticed a light blue haired and eyed teen standing beside him, casually sipping at what he could guess was a vanilla shake made by his lover. Mibuchi placed a hand on his chest and sighed in relief.

"Tet-chan, please don't scare me like that! My maiden heart can't take it!"

"Sorry."

"By the way, what are you doing here?"

Kuroko Tetsuya sipped on his vanilla shake and answered,

"Akashi-kun was asking for you a while ago."

"Oh, I see." Mibuchi sweat dropped, almost forgetting his work as the Student Council Vice President.

And so, the two started heading towards the Student Council Office. They were silent for a few minutes, with the occassional sipping sounds from the light blue haired teen, until Kuroko decided to break it with a statement.

"Mibuchi-senpai is amazing."

Sain person spluttered and blushed, embarrassed.

"Eh? Where did that came from all of a sudden, Tet-chan?"

Once again, Kuroko sipped on his vanilla shake before replying.

"Mibuchi-senpai is amazing because he knew who to pair whom with and all of them were happy with their current relationship. It's like; Mibuchi-senpai could see the red string of fate."

The black haired, violet eyed teen chuckled.

"That's impossible, Tet-chan. I couldn't possibly see the red string of fate. That's ridiculous. And besides, all the things I did were just coincidences. Truth to be told, I'm not always confident whenever I pair someone up, that's why I observe them first before doing any actions. I didn't expect them to be running so smoothly."

The light blue eyed teen stared at the person walking beside him, expression blank.

"There's no such thing as coincidences, Mibuchi-senpai. There's only the inevitable."*

Mibuchi laughed nervously and nodded his head.

"O-ok..."

"By the way, Mibuchi-senpai, can I ask something?"

The violet eyed teen nodded his head and gestured for the other to continue.

"Who do you think will end up as Akashi-kun's partner?" Kuroko asked, stopping in front of the Student Council Office's door. Mibuchi also stopped and thought for a moment.

"I really couldn't pinpoint as to who will be Sei-chan's partner. You know that Sei-chan isn't the kind of person to socialize with others especially if it's not for important matters. Although, whoever it is that will become Sei-chan's partner, I'm sure they'll be a wonderful person. After all, Sei-chan could be a bit handful at times." Mibuchi replied and winked. Kuroko nodded his head and opened the door. The two of them entered.

"Ah! Reocchi is finally here! Good job, Kurokocchi!

"Reo-san, where were you? Akashi was looking for you." a black haired teen with a beauty mark below his left eye said, pointing at the aforementioned Student Council President: Akashi Seijurou.

"Sorry, Tat-chan, I was helping my friend with something." the violet eyed teen said, smiling sheepishly.

"So, who's the lucky pair that the 'Master of Love' gave his graces to?" a black haired teen with a pair of icy blue colored eyes asked, sitting on the couch beside his green haired, emerald eyed lover.

"You guys are calling me that too?" Mibuchi said, exasperated. He, then, sighed. "And its Shun-chan and Junpei-chan, by the way."

Takao Kazunari whistled while a yellow head teen walked excitedly towards Mibuchi and asked him for details.

"Uhh... Ryou-chan..."

"Ryouta, stop pestering Reo. He still have something to do." the redhead with dual colored eyes, Akashi Seijurou, said, not looking away from the paper he was reading. Kise Ryouta pouted while Mibuchi patted his head.

"I'll tell you some other time, ok?"

With that, the honey colored eyed teen nodded his head and the deemed 'Master of Love' proceeded to do his Student Council duties.

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

**Next Day... Lunch Time!**

"I can't believe you set me up yesterday, you sneaky fox!" Izuki said, slapping Mibuchi lightly on the head with his paper fan. The said 'sneaky fox' laughed. The two were walking in the hallway, with the former going to the cafeteria and the latter to the Student Council room.

"So, how did it go? Did Junpei-chan asked you out or something?" the violet eyed teen asked, nudging his friend playfully. His only response was a cute blush on the eagle eyed teen's face which made him gasp.

"He did?!"

"Will you lower your voice down?" Izuki reprimanded. The other covered his mouth and gestured for the other to continue speaking.

"Actually, we're eating lunch together."

Mibuchi smiled and hugged his friend silently squealing. Suddenly, a cough was heard from behind them and the two turned to see a girl fidgeting, occasionally looking up at Mibuchi. The violet eyed teen smiled kindly at her.

"Is there something you want from us?"

The girl nodded.

"Ummm... Can I ask Mibuchi-senpai something?"

_'Why do people keep on asking something from me these past few days?' _

"Sure." Mibuchi answered, still smiling at her.

"D-do you think... Do you think I should confess my love to the one I like today?" the girl asked, looking determined. Mibuchi blinked while beside him, Izuki was trying to stifle his laugh.

"I-uh... eh?"

Feeling the other's confusion, the girl went back to her fidgeting.

"Umm... My friends told me to seek love advice from the Master of Love, so..."

"Pfft..."

Izuki looked away and covered his mouth with two hands. Mibuchi sighed and, once again, smiled kindly at her, but this time, it's kinda forced.

"Whether you confess today or not is your own decision. The only thing I could say to you is that, its better to confess your feelings as soon as possible than trying to suppress them for a long time and end up regretting it. And also..." the Master of Love winked at her, which made the girl blush.

"Follow your heart."

With that, Mibuchi and Izuki walked away, leaving the girl stunned and at awe.

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

**At the Student Council Room...**

Silence...

Tense atmosphere and silence...

That's what greeted Mibuchi upon arriving at the Student Council Office. He walked a few steps backward and looked up. Yup! The sign says 'Student Council Office'. So why the thick atmosphere?

Mibuchi glanced at the table situated near the window and saw Akashi behind it, doing his work as usual. He turned to the other side of the room and saw Kuroko reading some novel, as usual, with Kagami beside him, who was eating a footlong sandwich for lunch.

So why does it seem that the tense atmosphere actually came from the two of them?

At the couch, a black haired glasses wearing teen, Imayoshi Shoichi, waved for him to come closer. Feeling intrigued, he complied.

"What's going on? Are Sei-chan and Tet-chan in a fight?"

"Yeah. Too bad you just missed their verbal fight." a dark blue haired teen commented, his eyes closed and his head on Imayoshi's lap. The glasses wearing teen patted his head. Mibuchi looked at them confusedly, after all, it's rare that their fearsome President will get on an argument with their resident bookworm.

"Remember the 'scarf story'?" Imayoshi began. The violet eyed teen nodded his head.

Well, how could he not remember the 'scarf' story? It was one of the cutest stories he ever heard! Plus the fact that it was the time when their absolute emperor first experienced his first love. And Mibuchi, being a complete sucker when it comes to romantic stories, actually helped the redhead search for that person Akashi was looking for, which ended up in vain.

"Why? What's that got to do with them in a fight?" the violet eyed teen asked.

"Akashi just announced that he found 'him'."

Mibuchi let out an excited gasp and clapped his hands once.

"So? Who is it?"

"Furihata Kouki."

"That first year that Sei-chan kept an interest eye on? Really?"

Imayoshi sighed.

"That's what he said, although, Kuroko disagreed with him."

The 'Master of Love' blinked. That was weird. Usually those two agreed at everything the other says. So, why now?

"Apparently, our resident shadow thinks that Akashi's love for Furihata is fake and that they're not meant to be together."

Ouch. That got to hurt. And knowing Kuroko, he must've told Sei-chan that with a black face and with bluntness.

"So, what did Sei-chan said?"

"He said, it's not Tetsu's business and that ended their battle." Aomine Daiki said, shifting himself so that his face was buried at Imayoshi's stomach.

"Now go away. I'm sleeping."

Mibuchi sweat dropped while Imayoshi sighed and lightly smacked the dark blue haired teen on the head. The violet eyed teen, then, went towards his silent President and leaned on the window behind the redhead's workplace.

"If you're here to scold me, Reo, then you better go away. I don't have the time for such things." their heterochromatic eyed President said, not looking away from his paper. The Student Council Vice President 'hmm-ed' and looked at the sky from the window he was leaning on.

"I'm not here to scold you, Sei-chan. I'm just here to tell you something. Take it as an advice from the 'Master of Love' if you like." Mibuchi looked away from the window and winked at the redhead. Said redhead sighed and placed the paper down, attention now on his Vice President. Knowing this, the violet eyed teen went back to his cloud-watching.

"I don't know if this is the case but, if you only love Furihata Kouki just because he was the one who gave you 'that' scarf, then, its better if you do not pursue him just yet."

"What are you talking about, Reo? Are you siding with what Tetsuya said?" Akashi demanded, now feeling irritated. Mibuchi shook his head.

"No, I'm siding no one. I'm just saying that, what if Furihata-kun wasn't the person you're looking for? Once you find that out, will you just throw him away like that? Not only will Furihata-kun be hurt but you'll be disappointed too."

"What I feel for Kouki isn't the same as to what I feel for 'that' person, Reo."

Mibuchi sighed and looked straight at those heterochromatic eyes.

"Is it really different?"

Akashi looked a bit taken aback. The violet eyed teen went back to watching the clouds peacefully drifting the sky with a peaceful yet a bit sad expression.

"You know, love isn't that easy to grasp, even understanding it is hard because it's a feeling that is so wonderful and yet so painful. If you compare it to a kind of chocolate, it would be the bitter-sweet kind. Not only can love be ironic but also it can be paradoxical. And yet, people still yearns for it. Trying to have that true love and trying to keep it the best that they can. Sacrifice and happiness. For love they will do anything, whether their actions are rational or not. That's why; you can never use your mind when it comes to love..." Mibuchi placed his hand on his chest and closed his eyes.

"You should follow your heart."

For what seemed like forever, it was quiet, no one making any sounds or movements. As if mesmerized by something. Feeling stares directed at him, Mibuchi finally opened his eyes and noticed that everyone in the Student Council Office (Akashi, Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Imayoshi, and the recently arrived Midorima and Takao) were staring at him with something akin to amazement and awe. The black haired, violet eyed teen shifted on his place, feeling uncomfortable.

"Wha-what?"

"Reo-chan... Are you... Perhaps... Have you already fallen in love?!" Takao exclaimed, his icy blue eyes wide. Mibuchi blushed and flailed.

"N-no! I haven't! What are you talking about, Kazu-chan?!"

"Only those people who experienced being in love and having their heart broken could say something like that." Midorima explained, adjusting his glasses. Mibuchi gawked at them as the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"N-no! That's-!"

He was interrupted by the sudden opening of the door by Kise and Himuro, who sensed something in the atmosphere and looked at everyone.

"Did we miss something?"

Mibuchi immediately walked towards them and shook his head.

"No, it's nothing. I better go now. I still have something to do."

With that, the 'Master of Love' exited the SC Office, still feeling their lingering stares. As the door closed, Kuroko turned towards Akashi.

"What will you do now, Akashi-kun?"

Their redhead President looked thoughtful for a minute, a distant memory resurfacing from the back of his mind.

_**"You shouldn't just seek answers only with your mind. You ought to also listen to what your heart tells you, and possibly, follow it."**_

_'Could it be...? No, that was probably just a pure coincidence.'_

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

Winter on that following day, Saturday, he should've marked his calendar when he had the time to do it. After all, it's not every day he learned that Akashi, the I'm-always-right-so-I-am-absolute teen, got rejected and it not every day that the said redhead showed his vulnerable side in front of him, Mibuchi Reo, the so called 'Master of Love'.

That Saturday afternoon, everything was normal. Mibuchi was in the Student Council Office, looking at all the papers he has to read (since their School Festival is near) and the homeworks he has to finish. Yup, it was a normal Saturday afternoon for him. That is, until Akashi Seijurou entered the room.

Don't misunderstand him; Akashi entering the room during Saturdays was a normal routine for the two of them. They needed to finish all those students' complaints and requests papers, after all. But, what made it out of normal was the fact that Akashi Seijurou, the ever-so proud Emperor of Teikou High, was looking so down and miserable. Perhaps, from an outsider's point of view, Akashi was still acting and looking like he normally does but if you're one of the redhead's friends (?), then, you'll notice the slight change in the redhead's posture.

Worried and feeling his motherly instincts kicking in, Mibuchi stood up from the couch he was occupying on and walked towards Akashi, who also stepped towards him.

"Sei-chan? Is there something-?"

He was interrupted when all of a sudden, he was tackled by the Student Council President and down they went to the couch, with the redhead on top of the shocked Mibuchi.

"Sei-cha-"

"Silence. Just... Just let us stay like this for awhile." Akashi finally spoke, his face buried on the crook of the black haired teen's neck, breath giving the latter goosebumps.

It was silent for a minute, Mibuchi wondering what happened to their Emperor while blushing and Akashi still lying on top of him. Deciding to finally break the silence, the violet eyed teen asked the redhead what happened all the while petting the other's head.

"I confessed to Kouki only to find out that he already has a girlfriend." Akashi paused for awhile. "Aren't you going to say it?"

"Going to say what?"

"Say 'I told you so' or something related to that."

Mibuchi sighed and placed both of his hands on the other's face. He slowly lifted the other's head and smiled, looking directly at those heterochromatic eyes.

"I won't say anything except that I want the Sei-chan I know, who looks scary yet nice, back. So, in the meantime, Reo-nee will be here until Sei-chan is back to normal."

Akashi closed his eyes and lips slightly turned upward. He placed his head back on the crook of the Mibuchi's neck and wrapped his arms around the black haired teen's waist. With a tilt of his head, the redhead whispered something that made the violet eyed teen blush and smile happily.

**"Thank you."**

Little did those two know, a small crowd of multi-colored teenagers were eavesdropping and sneaking peeks at the slightly opened door of the Student Council Office.

"Oh man, this is gonna be a good black-mail material!"

"Guys, Akashicchi will be super mad if he find out about this!"

**SNAP!**

"Kuroko, did you just take a picture of them?!"

"Please be quiet, Kagami-kun."

"Muro-chin, I want more snacks."

"Yes, yes. We'll go buy some snacks, Atsushi."

"Oi, Kise! Let's go! You still have plenty of homework to do!"

"Ah! Wait, Kasamatsu-senpai!"

"Takao, if you still value your life, stop taking pictures and let's go."

"Oh! Let's go on a date, Shin-chan~!"

"Stupid Ace, basketball practice is already starting."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Sneaky Fox."

Unbeknownst to them, their sneaky acts weren't went unnoticed by their very own Emperor.

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

**Monday... Lunch Time!**

Mibuchi blinked, confused at the sight displayed in front of him. Takao, Kise and Aomine were standing just outside the Student Council Office; both of their hands were carrying two thick books each.

"Did you guys managed to piss off some teacher?"

"No, they managed to piss off a creature worse than the teachers."

"GAH!"

As usual, Kuroko managed to scare Mibuchi, with the former still drinking the vanilla shake made by his lover. Said lover, Kagami Taiga, was standing beside the light blue haired teen, eating a footlong hotdog sandwhich.

"W-what do you mean, Tet-chan?"

"They managed to piss Akashi off." Kagami helpfully replied for his lover. The Student Council Vice President was still wearing a confused look so, Kuroko decided to clear things up by producing his phone out of his pocket and showing Mibuchi the picture of him and Akashi on the Student Council Office the day before yesterday. As expected, Mibuchi blushed with embarrassment.

"E-Eh?!"

"Reo, what are you still doing outside the room? Those papers won't read themselves up."

Speaking of the devil (or is it Emperor? Or Overlord?) and he shall appear. Mibuchi turn around and faced Akashi, still embarrassed.

"S-Sei-chan! Did you know?"

"Yes, I know. That's why I punished those three for eavesdropping." the redhead replied, pointing at the aforementioned three teens.

"Eh? How about Tet-chan?"

"Yeah! Tetsu was also eavesdropping! He even took some pictures!"

The light blue eyed teen stared at Aomine with his blank expression while Akashi smired.

"I owe something to Tetsuya so he's free from the punishment."

"What?! How about Kagamicchi then?! He's there too!"

"Hey! Don't get me involve into this!" Kagami protested.

"He's Tetsuya's lover. By extension, he's also free."

"D*** you, Tetsu. I'll remember this, you b******!"

"You reap what you sow, Aomine-kun."

"Shin-chan, where are you?"

While the two blue heads were arguing, Mibuchi sighed and took a look at Akashi. He smiled as he observed that the other was back to normal. Feeling someone staring at him, Akashi also looked at Mibuchi and gave him a slight smile, which caused the black haired teen to blush.

**SNAP!**

Startled, the two broke their eye contact and looked at Kuroko, who (once again) stole a pic of them with his phone.

"Mou! Tet-chan, please stop taking pictures!"

"The two of you look good together so, I can't resist it." Kuroko said with his deadpan, monotone voice.

"Fine. I'll just take my lunch at the rooftop with Shun-chan." Mibuchi grumbled, immediately walking away from them and the source of his embarrassment.

"What are you still waiting for, Akashi-kun?"

"Whatever do you mean, Tetsuya?"

"You like him, right? Why not tell him how you really feel? Or are you still thinking about the owner of the scarf?"

Akashi turned his back to them.

"I don't know, Tetsuya. Everything is still confusing to me."

Kuroko smiled.

"Only when it comes to the matters of the heart that you're confused, Akashi-kun. Perhaps you should follow Mibuchi-senpai's advice."

"I don't need love and I don't feel love. I only know how to control people, just like pawns, not taking care of them."

"And yet you're still searching for this person you knew nothing of because of something they did for you."

Akashi remained silent. Kuroko sighed and sipped on his vanilla shake before talking.

"Akashi-kun, meet me at the basketball court near the park after school. I'll show you something that will ease all your doubts." Kuroko turned his back to them and grabbed Kagami's hand.

"And please do remember that there's no such thing as coincidence. There's only the inevitable."

With that, the light blue haired teen walked away with his lover, leaving behind three confused teens and one thoughtful President.

"What is Kurokocchi planning now?"

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

**After School...**

Mibuchi was walking on the nearly empty hallway when he saw Kagami standing outside the school library's door, waiting for his light blue haired bookworm of a lover. Smiling, he approached the redhead.

"Tai-chan, waiting for Tet-chan?"

"Mibuchi-senpai! Uh, yeah, I'm waiting for Kuroko to finish returning all the books he borrowed from the library. After all, the last day of school before Winter Vacation is tomorrow." Kagami replied. Mibuchi nodded and for a moment, he looked through the window.

"Tai-chan, about the Winter Break... Can I tell you something?"

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

After a few minutes of placing all the borrowed books back to its proper shelves, Kuroko finally emerged from the library. The first thing he saw was his frowning (or is it pouting?) lover, Kagami Taiga, and a chuckling Mibuchi Reo. Speaking of the black haired senpai, he still needed to tell him something important.

"Konnichiwa, Mibuchi-senpai."

"GAH!"

Mibuchi and Kagami both placed their hands on their chests and simultaneously sighed.

"Stop doing that, Kuroko!/Tet-chan!"

"I don't know what the two of you are talking about."

The two startled teen just sighed.

"By the way, Mibuchi-senpai, can I ask you a favor?"

The aforementioned teen blinked.

"Yeah, sure."

"You see, Akashi-kun and I were supposed to meet at the basketball court near the park today, but I couldn't meet him for I still have something important to do. Can you please meet him there for me?" Kuroko asked. Mibuchi hmm-ed and nodded his head.

"Sure. It's not much of a big deal, anyway."

Kuroko bowed and said his thanks. After bidding the two lovers goodbye, Mibuchi started walking towards the school's exit all the while wrapping his red scarf around his neck. From the distance, Kagami and Kuroko watched the black haired teen.

"I thought you're already done for the day, Kuroko."

"Actually, I don't have anything to do anymore, Kagami-kun. Except for going to Majiba with you, that is."

"Eh? You lied to Mibuchi-senpai? But why?"

Kuroko smiled at his lover and grabbed his hand.

"Because I told Akashi-kun that I'll show something that will ease all his doubts. Or maybe it's 'someone' in this case."

"And that 'someone' is Mibuchi-senpai?" asked the confused Kagami. The two were now walking towards the exit, hands still holding each others'. Kuroko nodded his head.

"Yes. It's only a matter of time until Akashi-un finally realizes who he's searching for."

"Who he's sear- Ah! You mean-!"

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

**At the basketball court...**

As the black haired, violet eyed Master of Love arrived, he saw Akashi sitting on the empty side bench, looking at the court with a thoughtful gaze. Mibuchi, then, walked towards the redhead and sat beside him.

"Sei-chan~!"

The heterochromatic eyed teen looked at the person beside him with a questioning gaze.

"What are you doing here, Reo?"

Mibuchi was about to answer when all of a sudden, Akashi sneezed. The two looked at each other for a moment and Mibuchi laughed. Shaking his head, he took off his red scarf and wrapped it around the redhead's neck.

"There. This way, you won't be cold anymore. And to answer your question, Tet-chan asked me to tell you that he still needed to do something in the school so he can't meet you now."

The Student Council President frowned at the thought that Kuroko hold off their meeting but a memory of what the light blue eyed teen said to him appeared on his mind.

_**"... I'll show you something that will ease all your doubts."**_

_'What exactly does Tetsuya wanted to show me?'_

Out in the corner of his eyes, he saw something at the end of the red scarf.

"Say, Reo."

"Yes, Sei-chan?"

"What does this 'M.R.' mean?"

Mibuchi chuckled and held the end of the scarf, where the initials 'M.R.' were located, with his hand.

"'M.R.' means 'Mibuchi Reo'. I sewed it so that I would be able to identify which scarf is mine."

Akashi went silent for a moment which made the violet eyed teen silent too.

"Do all your scarves have these initials in them?"

Mibuchi nodded his head and smiled sheepishly.

"Actually, all of my scarves are made by me. So, yeah, all of them have these exact same initials."

"Is that so..."

With that, Akashi stood up and turned towards the Vice President.

"I should go now. Thank you for passing Tetsuya's message."

Mibuchi also stood up and smiled.

"It's no problem. Oh! And by the way, you can keep my scarf. You're still cold and I'm fine without my scarf."

_**"You're shivering and I'm fine without my scarf so, you can have it."**_

And so, the black haired teen bid his farewell and walked away.

_'I see... Tetsuya, I owe you something again.'_

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

"Hello?" Kuroko said, holding his phone on his ear with one hand and the other was holding a vanilla shake.

**"Tetsuya, it's me."**

"Akashi-kun, why are you calling me?"

From another house, Akashi Seijurou was seated on his bed, his right hand holding the phone and the other was fingering a black and red colored scarf.

**"You're right, Tetsuya. Although, I'm curious as to how you found out that Reo was the person I'm searching for." **While saying this, his gaze was locked at the 'M.R.' initials sewed at the end of the scarf.

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun, but..." Kuroko trailed off, sipping on his vanilla shake.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's classified information."

**"Hmph. Do whatever you want then, Tetsuya."**

"By the way, Akashi-kun, when are you going to confess to Mibuchi-senpai?"

**"... Probably during the Winter Break."**

Kuroko smirked, which made Kagami, who was seated across him, choke on his food.

"I look forward to it."

And they both hung up.

"What was that about?" Kagami asked, after drinking his own shake.

"Akashi-kun finally came to terms with his feelings upon realizing that Mibuchi-senpai was 'that' person and finally going to confess during the Winter Break."

The redhead looked thoughtful for a second.

"Wait... But, Mibuchi-senpai said that..."

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

"WHAT?! Reo-chan is going to England this Winter Break?! And he's leaving tonight?!" exclaimed Takao. Kagami, who was tied into a chair with a lighted lamp above his head (courtesy of the giant purple head), nodded eagerly. Today, Tuesday, the whole gang (sans Mibuchi) was all gathered at the dimly lit Student Council Office, skipping class- I mean, excused from class. Upon learning about Mibuchi's trip to England from Kagami, Kuroko issued an important meeting which greatly approved by Akashi. So now, the whole room was dark except for the lighted lamp situated above Kagami, who suffered different interrogations from his so-called friends.

"Umm... Can you let go of me now?"

"I can't believe this! How will Akashicchi confess to Reocchi if he's not here this Winter Break?!"

"Maybe you should confess now, Akashi, while he's still here."

"No, he can't today, Midorima-kun. It's too hasty and boring. It should be romantic!"

"You're watching too many romance movies, Muro-chin."

"Oi! Get me out of here first!"

And they all started talking simultaneously, still trying to think of any ways on how Akashi will confess to Mibuchi all the while ignoring the tied up Kagami.

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Kuroko stated. They all went quiet and waited for the light blue haired teen to continue.

"So, this is the plan..."

Meanwhile, in class 2-A...

"Achoo!"

Mibuchi sniffed and wiped his nose with his handkerchief, having a bad feeling all of a sudden.

_'Is someone talking about me?'_

**-+UnexpectedLove+-**

**At the Airport, 8:00 PM...**

Mibuchi sat at the waiting area with his suitcase at his side, waiting to get on board the plane. Sighing, he glanced at his phone, silently contemplating if he should text the others or not.

_'Maybe I shouldn't. They all might be busy.'_

"Reo-chan!/ Reo-chin!/ Reocchi!/ Reo-san!/ Mibuchi!/ Mibuchi-senpai!"

The black haired gasped as he heard familiar voices calling his name. He stood and turned around and saw his friends running towards him. They all stopped in front of him.

"That's mean, Reocchi! Leaving without even telling us!" Kise complained. The others nodded in agreement while Mibuchi looked sheepish.

"Sorry, I just don't want to say goodbye and I'm still coming back after Winter Break, you know."

"But still, you could've told us, you know. If not for Kagami informing Kuroko about this, we wouldn't have known. Kasamatsu chided. The violet eyed teen bowed.

"Sorry."

"Apologies and complaints aside, I believe our President has something important to tell you, Mibuchi." Imayoshi said, smirking at the confused expression on Mibuchi's face.

"Sei-chan?"

"Reo." Akashi said, stepping forward. He grabbed the Student Council Vice President's hands with his own and locked gazes with him. With seriousness, he told him,

"I love you."

"...!"

Silence.

"W-w-w-w-what?!"

And Mibuchi's face combusted while the others stared at Akashi.

"Wait! That wasn't on the script!" Kagami exclaimed, waving a rolled up paper at them. Beside him, Kuroko nodded his head with a frown on his face.

"Kagami-kun is right, Akashi-kun. It's not polite to waste all my effort into making the script."

The others couldn't help but sweat droppped and perhaps face palm too.

_'We didn't even ask you to make one!'_

Meanwhile, Mibuchi was still stunned and couldn't respond.

"Ah. Aka-chin, you broke him."

"That was way too sudden and blunt, Akashi."

"That's why I told you to keep up with my script, Akashi-kun."

"Maybe he'll respond if I put this on his head." Aomine suggested with a crayfish on his hand which came out of nowhere. Imayoshi smacked the dark blue haired teen on the head.

"Reo?"

Mibuchi snapped out of his reverie when Akashi placed his hands on his face. Once again, upon seeing the redhead's face up close, he blushed.

"S-Sei-chan, you're kidding right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking, Reo? I love you."

"P-Please, stop saying that! How about 'that' person? You can't just go ahead and tell me that you l-l-lo-love me just like that!" exclaimed a flustered Mibuchi. Akashi opened his mouth and about to reply when he was interrupted by the intercom, announcing Mibuchi's flight.

"I-I should go now."

"Wait."

Akashi grabbed the black haired teen's arm and turned him around. Surprised, Mibuchi didn't expect to be dragged down and be kissed on the lips by their very own Emperor. An eternity later (more like a few minutes), the redhead broke the kiss.

"S-S-S-"

"You don't have to respond now, Reo. For now, I just want you to know that I seriously love you. And even if you don't feel the same way yet, I'll definitely make you fall for me."

Mibuchi blushed. He shook his arm out of the other's hold and quickly walked away, leaving a satisfied Akashi and his disappointed friends.

"What? That's it?"

"That was not romantic at all!"

"I'm a bit disappointed."

"But I think that went well."

"I want to go home and sleep."

"Muro-chin, I'm out of snacks."

"We'll buy some outside, ok."

And so, they all walked out of the airport, complaining and talking about what had happened. All the while, Akashi was busy typing on his phone which wasn't gone unnoticed by Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun, what are you doing?"

Akashi smiled.

"Reminding a certain someone about something."

**At the plane...**

Mibuchi was fiddling on his phone when suddenly, it vibrated. Startled, he almost dropped his phone and he tried to calm his heart. Memories of what had happened earlier were still on his mind.

**"I love you."**

Mibuchi flustered. He shook his head and opened his message. Once again, he blushed, seeing that it came from Akashi.

_'From: Sei-chan_

_I love you. I'll be waiting for you. And once you return, be prepared. For I will make you fall madly in love with me, that all you could think of is only me._

_P.S. Please travel safely.'_

The Master of Love closed his phone and covered his red face.

_'How can I travel safely if you're all in my mid and not my own safety!'_

Sighs. The troubles of love. You'll never know when it will attack you and caught you off guard.

**-+THE END+-**

**Author's Notes:**

**Judai: And that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed reading my story!**

**Tsuna: Please review minna! For Judai-chan's sake.**

**Judai: *pouts***

***"There's no such thing as coincidence. There's only the inevitable." This quote is from Yuuko from the anime: XXXHOLIC**

**Tsuna: *smiles* Ja ne~!**

**-+Incarnation of Death+-**


End file.
